Bit patterned media (BPM) fabrication technology currently uses low cost and high throughput nano-imprint lithography (NIL) to crate sub-20 nm density patterns on a disk. The current NIL is used to fabricate BPM imprint templates at areal density of less than 1.5 Tera dots per square inch (Tdpsi).